


choice

by mintgreyashes



Series: it'll get better [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: "there wasn't even really that much of a choice in the first place anyways."-Tsuna was a coward.All those times he used to run and hide, instead of facing his troubles head on proved that much.And each time, he regrets being weak. Being unable to face his demons.But this time, he can't run, nor can he hide. Not with his precious people all depending on him.And so, he makes a choice.He chooses to fight.To protect what is his.This time, Tsuna will not regret.---





	choice

His heart thumps away, strong and steady  
yet so, _so_ panicked.

There is a roaring of blood in his ears, and for a moment, he feels nothing but _**fear.**_

Tsuna's hands tremble, and he swallows down the urge to scream. To run. To hide.

The same solutions he used to always turn to when overwhelmed.

_'and this is the most_ _**terrified** _ _that he's felt in his whole life.'_

_'the fear morphs into a big ball of nothing and_ **_everything_ ** _, before_ _he finds himself unable to even_ **_breathe_ ** _-'_

It almost feels as though Tsuna is drowning.

Constantly.

Under the pressure.

The expectations.

The hopes that they had pinned onto him.

Pinned onto _Dame-Tsuna._

But Tsuna knows that he can't break.

Not now, not ever.

There are people depending on him now.

Even if he's scared.

Even if he's just as uncertain as everyone else.

Because Dame-Tsuna is their light.

Their saint.

Their saviour.

Their sky.

And if the sky crumbles,

or breaks,

or _disappear_ into nothingness--

The others would follow suit.

And between being buried underneath all those goals they had for him, or his precious people losing their spirit--

There wasn't even really that much of a choice in the first place anyways.

Between _him_ or _them_ \-- Tsuna rathers it be him.

_'_ _Always.'_

Because he loves his precious people.

Loves, loves, _loves_ so much that it _hurts_ \--

But when Tsuna sees the smiles that light their faces,

their flames that burn on brightly,

and their happiness,

He finds it in himself to fight the darkness that threatens to consume him.

Because he knows that some day, when things _finally_ get better, when he _finally_ reaches the fabled light at the end of the tunnel, he will smile and laugh and hold his head high.

Yes, he may stumble.

Yes, he may hurt.

But Tsuna will never regret.

_'this is what i chose to protect.'_

.  
.  
.

_'thank you so, so much for lighting up my world.'_


End file.
